Perfect Illusion
by Georgia Dominguez
Summary: Kendall Salazar had to think everything over for a minute. Her friends ran over a guy who was in the middle of the desert during a sandstorm. This guy would later claim to not only be an alien prince, but the Norse God of Thunder. And now, Kendall and her friends are being watched by a weird government group. How in God's name is any of that possible?
1. Prologue

_Tryin' to get control_

 _Pressure's takin' its toll_  
 _Stuck in the middle zone_  
 _I just want you alone_  
 _My guessing game is strong_  
 _Way too real to be wrong_  
 _Caught up in your show_  
 _Yeah, at least now I know_

-Perfect Illusion; **from Lady Gaga**

* * *

Kendall felt her heart hammering in her chest. Everything felt so confusing, so _chaotic_. She couldn't make sense of anything. One minute everything was fine, the next. . .

The air felt thicker, heavier. Kendall felt as though she couldn't breathe. It was like everything was closing in on her. Her mind was going a mile a minute, her breathing was becoming terribly labored. Panic, fear, anxiety — those emotions were swirling in the air, tangling together in a way that was almost overwhelming. Kendall felt as though she would faint, that was how strong those emotions were.

Looking at her hands, Kendall felt as though she were looking at someone else's. It felt foreign, even to herself. Was that the right explanation? Furrowing her brows, Kendall felt her jaw clench and her teeth grind together. The bloodstains on her hands were blotchy and dark. They were drying, making Kendall's olive skin look tainted. The young girl felt nauseous. That's not how it was supposed to go. Not in the slightest.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

It felt like yesterday, when _it_ happened. Kendall can remember it vividly. She can remember every emotion, every fine detail. But every time she did remember, all those raw feelings would resurface. They'd cloud her mind and fog her judgment. Kendall's parents tried therapy and doctors and medication — nothing worked. It felt like _nothing_ would ever work. The day _it_ happened, Kendall had only been thirteen. She'd gone out in hopes of having a good time; it ended on a completely different note.

"You're thinking about _it_ again."

Kendall was snapped out of her thoughts, her brown eyes going to the source of the voice. Standing — or rather _sitting_ — just a foot away from her by the campus garden was Charles Xavier. The older, wheelchair-bound man ran a special institution, where he'd bring in gifted students to pursue their education there. For Kendall, it was very different compared to what she'd been accustomed to before.

"I can't help it," she responded, her tone sounding dull and almost lifeless.

"I understand." Maneuvering himself over to where Kendall sat, Charles placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder. Ever since that day, she isolated herself from those around her. It was a kind of coping mechanism, one that was hurting her in the long run. "But I want you to understand _this_ , Kendall," Charles said, "isolating yourself from others won't fix what happened. The best way to handle this is to move forward."

"I'm trying."

Nodding, Charles let out a quiet sigh. "Yes, you are," he claimed. "Why don't we go inside? Lunch is almost over, and you wouldn't want to miss Ororo's class, would you?"

With a hint of a smile on her face, Kendall shook her head. Ororo's class was one of her favorite. It was one of the only classes the teen maintained an A in.

"You go on ahead, Kendall," Charles said, gently nudging her forward. "Class is about to start soon. I'd hate for you to be late."

With a small and appreciative smile, Kendall stood from the bench she was sitting on and went back to the institute. The school itself became a second home for the teen, being a place of comfort. Even when her emotions got the better of her, Kendall felt a sense of belonging while residing at the school. It was nice that Xavier decided to build dormitories into the school, allowing students to gradually become familiar and at ease. For Kendall, she really did enjoy being able to live on-campus. It gave her a different environment, the opportunity to look beyond what happened. Sadly, those little moments of remembrance still hit her from time to time. It wasn't easy, but Kendall was beginning to look for healthy ways to adjust.*

That's what matters, right?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Charles remembers, rather vividly, the day he first saw Kendall Salazar. It was a couple months after the day. At the time, the young girl was only thirteen, but he wouldn't have known that. The expression on Kendall's face was beyond how any child should look. Her brown eyes were dull, almost lifeless. Her olive skin seemed paler and her curly chestnut brown hair was noticeably unkempt. Charles found that to be concerning. At only thirteen, Kendall Salazar looked as though she had aged _years_. It was a heartbreaking sight.

Now Kendall's parents noticed an immediate change in their daughter after what happened. They noticed how she isolated herself, for starters. That was the first red flag. From what Charles had been told, Kendall used to be a very social young girl, having plenty of friends to hang out with. Afterwards, she'd barely make an effort to get out of her room, let alone get out of bed. Forced trips to therapists and doctors did nothing to improve their daughter's condition. Charles had contacted the Salazars in hopes of being able to provide a solution.

Kendall's situation had been severe, from what Charles had gathered. Her emotional stability was hanging on a thread. Her mental state was deteriorating at an alarming rate. And while Kendall's parents meant well, their methods of trying to handle their daughter's health wasn't working. It was making everything worse. The teen had greeted Charles with hostility, wanting nothing to do with the older man. He greeted her with compassion and understanding. While the circumstances she found herself in were unfamiliar to him, he did understand the uncertainty and anxiety she felt. After experiencing something so traumatizing, then developing abilities is not an easy feat. It's exhausting, it's confusing. So, when Charles displayed his solution, Kendall's parents were open to it. The teen herself was not. It took a lot of convincing.

Needless to say, Charles was ecstatic when Kendall agreed.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Stability was something Kendall never had in her life. For starters, she had to grow up witnessing her parents' toxic marriage. It was obvious the teen's parents no longer had feelings for each other; if they ever felt for each other to begin with. Constant screaming and fighting was a common thing in the Salazar household, something Kendall had grown to hate. She had grown up petrified of her parents, wondering what would set them off. Her father's temper was unpredictable, her mother's mood swings were off the charts. The teen would hear things being smashed, doors slamming — anything that could make the most damage or noise was always done by her parents in the heat of an argument.

Having to witness the toxicity of her parents' marriage always had Kendall wondering. If her mother hadn't gotten pregnant with her, then maybe the marriage would've ended sooner. Kendall knew that was a harsh thing to think about, but she had to wonder if it was true. Her mother got pregnant at twenty, got married a month later, and was forced to become a mother at a young age. It wasn't an easy transition, having to become a mother so quickly, but it had to happen.

Kendall's father, on the other hand, didn't adjust to fatherhood that well. He'd go out with his friends, partying and doing whatever he wanted. All the while, his new wife and daughter were at home, wondering when he'd come home. That was the one of the first red flags that the marriage was destined to fail.

Everything that happened after that is history. One more child and countless fights later, Kendall's parents decided to divorce. In all honesty, the teen couldn't imagine why her parents chose to stay together for so long. Was it because of their kids? Or was it because of something else? It was hard to say. From what Kendall could tell, her parents didn't seem to care too much about her _or_ her brother. That was how things were in the Salazar home. By the time the teen turned twelve, her mother filed for divorce against her husband. Once her father found out, he was quick to leave. To this day, Kendall still doesn't know where her father lives. Does he have a girlfriend? A new wife? Does he have any new children? Kendall wanted to know, but he only made visits when he absolutely had to. Her mother wanted sole custody and her father could've cared less. That was how Kendall felt, at least.

But before the divorce could even be finalized, _it_ happened. The day that changed Kendall's life forever.

Quite possibly the worst day of her life.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **I know this might not be the best chapter, but hopefully you guys can overlook that. Also, sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. I'm currently taking summer classes, and I'm behind on a lot of homework so I'm trying to catch up on that. Add my job on top of that, and it's a mess of things I'm trying to finish while writing this. Oh well. If you've got constructive criticism, don't hesitate to leave it. I'd love to know how I can improve my writing for you guys. Tell me if there's something that's unclear and/or could use some polishing.**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the clothes in my closet. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **While I know this story is set in the first Thor movie, I will have the X-Men universe cross over with this story, plus any future Thor/Avengers fanfics that I write. Just as a head's up for you guys.**

 **Be sure to leave a random fact on anything you've learned recently. Or it could be something you've known for a while.**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Georgia Dominguez**


	2. Chapter 1

_"You're punishing him over and over for things that are out of his control. Now, I'm not saying you shouldn't have a fully loaded weapon next to you round the clock. But I think it's time you flipped this little scenario in your head."_

-Haymitch Abernathy; **from Mockingjay** (book 2010; movie 2015)

* * *

"You find anything yet?"

"Yeah. I've gotten pretty much everything we'll ever need on her."

"What have you got so far?"

"Kendall Maria Salazar, born December 8th, 1987. Raised in the Bronx, one of two children to an Armenian mother and a Puerto Rican father. . ."

"Anything on the Manhattan incident?"

"Oh yeah. Kendall was there, covered in blood. Reports said everything around her was destroyed, the only things appearing unharmed were Kendall herself and. . ."

". . .and the body."

"Yeah."

"What happened after?"

"Kendall and her brother were taken into protective custody. The brother was sent to live with relatives, but _she_ was sent to a special institute."

"What kind of institute?"

"A mutant institute."

"So Kendall's a mutant?"

"Why else would everything be destroyed, and she's untouched?"

A soft hum. "That's a good point, I suppose. Any word on Kendall now?"

"Not in a long time. She's been living a pretty quiet life from what I've gathered."

"What's she doing now?"

"She's a librarian. Lives in Queens in a small apartment with a roommate."

"Any news on her brother?"

"Nope. He got adopted by the relatives who took him in. The birth parents revoked their parental rights not long after _it_ happened."

"That's interesting."

"What should we do?"

"Keep a close eye on her. Oh, and be sure to let Fury know what you've gathered."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Kendall's life was boring. That was the best way of explaining it. Absolutely, _undoubtedly_ boring. Working as a librarian in Queens wasn't all it was put up to be. Living with a roommate wasn't all that great either. Kendall shared an apartment with a woman named Kathie McNamara, who was probably the most obnoxious person ever. Their relationship was rocky, with Kathie refusing to get a job or pay the rent, and Kendall doing more than her fair share to keep a roof over their heads. In the end, though, those _fair_ _shares_ didn't matter. Rent was still behind, and a few bills were starting to pile up. The one thing Kendall was grateful for was her name wasn't on the lease. Kathie had been foolish enough to sign whatever paperwork had been handed to her.

The one thing Kendall _was_ grateful for, though, was her big move. She'd kept it a secret from her roommate, not wanting to spark a big argument. It was a cross-country move, from New York to New _Mexico_. Kendall found someone who was looking for a _responsible_ roommate. A response was put in almost immediately.

"You okay, Kenny?"

Looking up for a moment, Kendall's brown eyes met her co-worker's green ones. Janelle Peterson was the only other young person who worked at the library, being just a few years older than Kendall herself. The two women had a close friendship, bonding over life experiences — some more exaggerated than others — and previous job ventures. Janelle was someone who could be trusted, someone who could keep a secret at the best of times.

"I'm good," Kendall responded, giving a sheepish smile Janelle's way. "Just thinking."

Furrowing her brows, Janelle crossed her arms over her chest. "You've been _thinking_ pretty hard for the last five minutes," she said.

"The move's happening soon, I'm a bit nervous on how Kathie will react."

"Screw her, Kenny. You've been waiting _years_ for this moment, right?" Kendall nodded. "Then _do_ it. Don't worry about how _Kathie's_ feeling."

"But the rent and the _bills_. . ."

"Not your problem," Janelle exclaimed. A harsh _shh_ caught the young woman's attention. Shaking her head, she lowered her voice. "Your name's not on that lease. That's not your problem anymore. Whatever financial situations Kathie's going to face? That's on _her_."

With a slight grimace, Kendall gave a slight nod. Janelle had a point. Kathie should've been pulling her weight, but she wasn't. She expected everyone else to take care of her. Kendall's bank account was definitely seeing some serious damage from her roommate's irresponsibility.

"That woman you talked to," Janelle went on, "the one who's letting you move in with her? What's her name?"

"Uhm, Jane Foster." It took Kendall a moment to remember; the last time she spoke to _Jane_ was over a week ago.

"She said she's looking for a _responsible_ roommate, right?" Janelle pushed.

"Yeah."

"You're _more_ than qualified for that. That's why you were picked! I'm sure whoever this _Jane_ chick is was super impressed with how you presented yourself."

"She had to have been, or I wouldn't be moving to New Mexico."

Snorting, Janelle shook her head. "Look, whatever happens, I'll miss you," she said. "You're the one good friend I've had in a long time."

"You're too nice, Jan," Kendall scoffed.

"Really, you are."

"What makes you think that?" Kendall asked.

"It's so hard to find actual _authentic_ people anymore." Janelle rolled her eyes. "You're sincere and _care_ about the people in your life."

With a shrug, Kendall forced a smile on her face. "Sincerity and caring are important in my life," she responded. "It's something I take seriously."

"Just be careful over there, okay?" Janelle asked. "If you've got any problems, give me a call. My doors are always open for you."

"What about Ramon?"

Ramon Diaz was Janelle's fiancé. The couple had been together since high school, and from what Kendall had been told, the duo had an instant connection. It was nice to know that her friend was happy in her relationship. It was a little sad, having to leave in the midst of Janelle's wedding plans, but leaving Queens was something Kendall needed. Being able to start over, in an entirely new place, would be a refreshing turn in the young mutant's life.

"He doesn't care," Janelle chuckled. "You _know_ that."

With a chuckle of her own, Kendall nodded. "I'll try and come back for the wedding, though," she stated. "I promised you I'd be there."

"I was hoping you would."

"You don't have to worry. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Kendall found herself struggling to adjust to a normal, _mundane_ lifestyle. Pretending to be human was a daily hardship for the young woman, and she was doing everything in her power to _maintain_ that normalcy. The institute taught her how to control her powers, it taught her how to properly _function_. Again, it was a struggle at first, but she was able to adapt. That was one of the only things that seemed to come easily for her — being able to adapt and function appropriately.* But that was just her outward appearance. Living that human life was so hard for her. She did what she could to ignore her powers, but most days they got the best of her.

Being a mutant was something Kendall still couldn't quite believe. Her telekinesis came about so abruptly, so _violently_. Kendall could claim her telekinesis was, in fact, a way of defending herself. Because the day that ability appeared, that was exactly what she was doing — defending herself. But at the same time, she could also claim her telekinesis made her a murderer. Someone did die that day, someone Kendall believed deserved death, but not in such a horrendous fashion. She was only thirteen at that time, so the overwhelming reality of what happened hung in her mind every day. And when her telepathy manifested only six months later, things only proceeded to go further downhill for her. Being able to read minds, being able to alter peoples' thinking process and how they perceive everything — it was horrifying. It was nightmarish. The day Charles Xavier took her into his institute, the telekinesis was the only ability Kendall possessed. She'd been working her ass off to control it. Her telepathy put her back in her progress.

Charles was very dedicated in being able to help young mutants. His belief in having both humanity and mutant-kind coexisting was a very heartfelt dream. However, it was also a very risky thing to believe in. Many humans believed mutants were an infestation, a time-bomb waiting to go off. Others tend to pity mutants, seeing them as humans infected with some incurable disease. Then there are the few who actually support them. The few humans who see nothing wrong with mutants whatsoever. They were the ones mutants tended to gravitate towards. For Charles, he believed that _all_ mutants could integrate themselves with humans. That it was only a matter of time before all the hatred could die down and everyone could live in peace. But it would take an even _longer_ time for that dream to become a reality. Humans hated what they couldn't understand. While scientists had plenty of studies done on mutants, there were still so many things that were unfamiliar — unknown.

In Kendall's eyes, she didn't know if humans and mutants could ever coexist. Sure, there were a few from each species that got along perfectly, but there were always the majority who couldn't. The extremists, the bitter individuals. The ones who refused to expel the hatred in their hearts were the ones making it so hard for everyone to live peaceful lives. Mutants who used their powers out of spite, for their own selfish reasons. The humans who did anything in their power to keep mutants in the shadows. It would be a never-ending cycle. Kendall was barely able to blend in because she was very particular with who she let in her life. Janelle was a very trustworthy human. She wasn't quick to judge or ready to jump down anyone's throat. She was compassionate and gentle. Kathie was the exact _opposite_. She hated anyone who was different than her. That was one of the main reasons she and Kendall weren't on such good terms.

Life had to go on for Kendall. That was how she looked at everything. It wasn't going to slow down after each and every tragedy that she experienced. When _it_ happened, she felt as though her life had been torn apart. Her telekinetic abilities made her feel like an outsider. She felt completely alone in the world. Her parents were terrified of her. Her brother had been sent away. Kendall felt as though her life was crumbling. But, in fact, it was going on without her. While she had been wallowing in her emotions over what she'd done, her life was slipping through her fingers. Even after Charles took her in, the first few months she spent isolating herself. Kendall didn't want to be a bother to anyone. She also didn't _want_ to be bothered by anyone. That was her coping mechanism. That was how she dealt with her transformation.

For Kendall, she found it to be a miracle that Charles and the other instructors managed to help her the way they did. If the young woman had it her way, she'd be locked up somewhere, wasting away. Kendall Salazar, at age thirteen, took a human life. While her powers couldn't have come at a better moment, it did cost someone their life. Going to the institute, learning how to control her powers, it didn't make the guilt go away. It didn't make living any less painful. He did deserve to die, that was Kendall's firm belief. But maybe not in such a violent manner.

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on this chapter. School's been kicking my butt lately, so I'm trying to catch up on homework while trying to finish this up. Anywho, if you've got constructive criticism, I'd be more than happy to hear it. For me, getting any kind of feedback is important. If I don't know what's bothering you guys regarding this story, then I won't know how to improve it.**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the bamboo plants in my room. If you've got ideas for an OC or a subplot, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **Also, as a side note, my dog recently had surgery. So I'll also be spending a lot of my time taking care of him. I'm still a little worked up over it, especially since it happened so suddenly. So patience from you guys would be appreciated.**

 **If you've got a random fact, I'd love to hear about it! It could be on something you've learned recently, or something you've known about for a while.**

 **Thanks a bunch!**

 **Georgia Dominguez**


	3. Chapter 2

_With his gun, with his head held high_  
 _He told me not to cry_  
 _Oh, my daddy said shoot_  
 _Oh, my daddy said shoot_  
 _With his right hand on his rifle_  
 _He swore it on the bible_  
 _My daddy said shoot_  
 _Oh, my daddy said shoot_

-Daddy Lessons; **by Beyonc** **é**

* * *

It was around six-thirty when Kendall's shift ended. The library itself typically stayed open until seven, but customers would stop coming in at around five-forty five. It was at that point the manager had six-thirty be the unofficial closing time. For Kendall, that was a relief. She'd be able to get back home early and have a bit of relaxation before going to bed. And considering how hectic the last week and a half was, she _definitely_ needed some relaxation. Not only was Kendall trying to arrange everything for her big move, but she was also covering extra shifts at the library. One of her co-workers, an nice older woman named Rebekah, was undergoing a major surgery. And considering Janelle and Kendall were the only ones who were not only young but seemed to have enough times on their hands, they were offered the opportunity of having more hours. Kendall accepted, but Janelle could only accept a certain amount. She was still planning her wedding _and_ helping Ramon out with all his stuff.

But when the young mutant finally made it to her apartment, instead of being greeted with some kind of welcome from Kathie, or even _silence_ , Kendall was greeted with a snarky, sarcastic remark from her roommate.

"You _finally_ decided to come home," Kathie announced, her voice echoing from the kitchen. Her sarcasm was undeniable, and obviously was rubbing Kendall the wrong way.

"What is it _this_ time?" Kendall exclaimed, dropping her purse and jacket by the front door. " _Please_ tell me, Kathie."

Storming out of the kitchen, Kathie glared at her roommate. "You're _late_ ," she snapped. "I thought you'd be making dinner tonight."

"I make dinner _every_ night. What're _you_ doing to help out?" The sharpness in Kendall's tone took her by surprise. She never got that way around Kathie before, and it felt a little. . .good. It was refreshing, almost rejuvenating. On a normal day, Kendall usually took whatever insults, snide remarks, and utterly inappropriate sarcasm Kathie would throw at her. But after having to work so many hours — obviously for a good reason — and having to come home to a rude roommate, it was nice to be able to throw back the same attitude that was being given.

"Are you serious right now?" Kathie snapped. "I do just as much as you do, if not more."

"Really?" Clenching her fists, Kendall was doing everything in her power to _not_ release her powers. There was an prickle on her skin, a _vibration_ emanating from her. But, somehow, Kathie didn't seem to notice it. "From the second I _moved_ _in_ you haven't done a damn thing," Kendall exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. Picture frames hanging on the wall started to tremble. The walls started to creak and there was an obvious change in the air. " _I_ pay the rent, _I_ pay the bills — what do _you_ do, Kathie? Sit around and wait for people to dote on you!"

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Kathie was starting to notice something. The second Kendall's temper started going off, everything in the apartment started acting up. It was subtle, though. Kathie wasn't one to really pay attention to things, but when she felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, that's when it became apparent. Kendall never expressed her anger outwardly before; it was so foreign seeing her lash out. She was typically a private person, keeping her emotions just as locked up as her past. It was a bit weird, but Kathie didn't care enough to pry. But all of that seemed to disappear once Kendall started to go off. Pictures hanging on the wall were trembling, the air felt thicker, there was even an energy coming off her, one that didn't feel right.

"Are you even listening to me, Kathryn?" Kendall snapped. A cold feeling washed over Kathie. Was her full first name just used? While it would've irritated her — greatly so — hearing it come out of Kendall's mouth was unsettling. Almost _intrusive_.

"Kendall, are you okay?"

The look of pure anger on Kendall's face was enough to make Kathie's heart jump in her chest. It wasn't a natural expression. Seeing Kendall's fists clench again, that was when everything _exploded_.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Kendall didn't know what to make of it. She'd been overwhelmed by her anger, so far in that her judgment was being impaired. Initially, Kendall noticed how her telekinesis was peaking beneath the surface, making some things tremble, giving off an air of intimidation. What she _didn't_ expect was for the intense blow-up her telekinesis would have. It was quick but powerful. Kathie flew back; anything that wasn't pinned down was thrown about and broken. The walls cracked and windows broke. After taking a second to regain herself, to stop any further damage from happening, Kendall took a moment to look at what she'd done. Kathie was on her back, groaning and whimpering. Lightbulbs had exploded and tables were overturned, some of the legs snapped in half. Glass, broken wood, dust from the cracked walls — it all littered the ground.

On top of that, Kendall could feel her telepathy slip a little, as well. She could hear Kathie's thoughts, every little thing going through her mind. It was horrible. On top of that, she could hear the racing thoughts of the neighbors, as well. Their voices were muffled by the walls, but still loud enough to be heard. Footsteps could be heard approaching the apartment, the voices mingling together and causing Kendall to start panicking.

"Oh God," she whispered. "Oh _God_."

Running a hand over her face, Kendall looked back at the door before looking at the mess in front of her. Her heart was hammering in her chest, her breathing becoming increasingly labored. That feeling hadn't made itself known in a long time. Not since Kendall's powers first manifested. In her mind, having those feelings resurface was worse than what she'd done to Kathie and the apartment.

When people started slamming on the closed door, demanding to see what was going on, the panic only got worse. Kendall's slim grip on her powers started to deteriorate even more. She shouldn't have let Kathie's words get to her, but it was so hard. Their relationship wasn't healthy. They weren't friends, barely even acquaintances — the only reason Kendall stayed for as long as she had was because she had nowhere else to go. Her brother was living with relatives out of state and her parents sure as hell didn't want her back. Xavier said that the institute's doors were always open for her, but Kendall didn't want to intrude or cause any problems. But maybe she _should've_ stayed at the institute. It would've been better. Kendall would've been with other mutants, she wouldn't be so stressed when it came to her powers.

"Time out," Kendall rasped, her voice trembling. With that, all the noise outside the apartment stopped. It was a little trick she learned from Charles. If used correctly, Kendall could use her telepathy to paralyze people. In a way, it could be mistaken as stopping time, but something like that — time control — seemed almost impossible, even for a mutant. Rubbing her hands over her face, Kendall let out a shaky breath. She could only hold the paralysis for a certain period of time. She could try and erase the memories of everyone before she left, but that would take up a lot of her time. Kendall's telepathy was strong, Charles told her so, but she still had a lot of practice that needed to be done.

Shaking her head, Kendall hurried to her bedroom, making sure to carefully step over any debris that she made. Quickly glancing over at Kathie's body, Kendall grimaced at the look on her roommate's face. It was a look of pain, scrunched up. It definitely wasn't easy to look at.

"Gotta keep moving," Kendall murmured, hurrying over to her bedroom. She couldn't waste time on Kathie's facial expressions. At the moment, they weren't important. Kendall's personal safety was. As long as she got far away from everything that happened, everything should be fine.

Once she made it to her bedroom, Kendall found her duffel bag — one she'd use when going to the gym — and started filling it with clothes and other personal necessities. She couldn't afford to take too many things with her, it would slow her down. Practically _sprinting_ into the bathroom, Kendall threw whatever she needed in there in the duffel bag before exiting. Should luck be on her side, Kathie would probably throw out whatever remained of Kendall's belongings. Unless the young mutant chose to alter her roommate's memories. It'd be extremely helpful. Going back out to where Kathie was laying, Kendall started chewing on her bottom lip. She had to think of _some_ thing, or her ass would be in _serious_ trouble.

 _The first time in years I lose control,_ Kendall thinks bitterly, _and it's in my apartment. Why can't it happen in a less populated area?_

With a silent sigh, Kendall hurried over and placed her fingers on Kathie's temple. She'd have to work some serious magic to alter those memories.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"We got a spike!"

The exclamation caught everyone by surprise. It felt like a lifetime since anyone got a spike on _any_ thing. Well, there was Tony, but he was a completely different story. Stark's public admittance of being Iron Man had been a hot topic for a long period of time. But, at the moment, all available agents were working on keeping their attention on other things. Stark's shenanigans would have to wait.

"What've you got?"

"That Salazar girl. She's unleashed a fair amount of energy."

"How much?"

"I can't say for sure, but our agent said that there was a loud noise in Salazar's apartment. Not long after, it went silent."

"Do you think she attacked?"

"I wouldn't doubt it. She's a mutant, something probably scared her."

"It doesn't matter if she's a mutant or not."

"We'll have to wait this out, Coulson."

"I don't like it."

"Should Fury know?"

"Not right now. But keep an eye on her, keep me posted on what happens next."

"No problem."

Kendall Salazar was becoming one of Coulson's favorite. She was interesting. A mutant with such power wanting to live a mundane life? It was something _millions_ of mutants have probably done before. But with Kendall, it was almost different. After the horrific crime she committed at only thirteen, it seemed almost strange she _wouldn't_ want to use her powers for _some_ thing. But only time will tell.*

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **Sorry for the wait on the chapter, but I've been having a little bit of writer's block. It's gone for the most part, but there've been some difficulties here and there. If you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the shirts I wear. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to PM me or leave a review. I'll add them in as soon as possible.**

 **So for those of you who've seen Ant-Man and the Wasp, have you heard about the new Avengers 4 title leak? I guess the title leak and the second Ant-Man movie are linked somehow? I don't entirely know how, but supposedly they are. I'm assuming the title is connected to Infinity War somehow, since it seems as though it's a quote from the movie. But that's just what I think. If you've heard of the Avengers 4 title and have any comments you'd like to leave on it, be sure to leave a review if you want.**

 **If you've got a random fact you'd like to share, go ahead and do so. It can be one something you've learned recently or maybe something you've known for a while.**

 **Thanks a bunch.**

 **Georgia Dominguez**


	4. Chapter 3

_gonna make you wonder why you even try_  
 _(Hard times) gonna take you down and laugh when you cry_  
 _(These lives) and I still don't know how I even survive_  
 _(Hard times)_  
 _(Hard times)_  
 _And I gotta get to rock bottom_

-Hard Times; **from Paramore**

* * *

Altering, or even _erasing_ , memories was something Kendall was not fond of. She found it to be tedious, she found it to be a hit and miss. Either it worked to your advantage, or it messed up completely. Obviously with skilled telepaths like Charles or even the infamous Jean Grey were experts in their telepathic abilities, but with Kendall, she was not as confident. Sure, she learned from the best on how to control it, but she still felt as though she were messing up somehow. And having to alter the minds of so many people who'd want to be involved in a personal issue was a very taxing thing to do. No one would want the burden of having to do that. Kendall was just happy when it was over.

Slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder, the young woman made her way out of the apartment building. Once she was a comfortable enough distance away from what happened and the people there, she made sure to free them of their paralysis. They shouldn't have any knowledge of what went down, and Kendall should be in the clear. Hopefully.

Only time could tell, right?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Hey, Jane, it's me, Kendall." After making her way out of the apartment building, the young woman chose to give Jane Foster a call. It was last minute, but she was running out of ideas on what to do. The one thing Kendall was thankful for was already having a new place set up. The only downside was its location. New Mexico was definitely going to be a hassle, but she'd have to get down there as soon as possible.

 _"Hey, Kendall,"_ Jane exclaimed. _"I didn't expect to hear from you. Is everything okay?"_

"No, yeah, everything's fine. Look, would I be able to move in a bit early? I know I wasn't supposed to come in for another month, but something came up."

 _"It's fine, really. The apartment's pretty much all cleared up except for a few things. I'll have my friends help you with your moving once you get here, okay?"_

"That's awesome," Kendall sighed, relief flooding through her. "I can't thank you enough."

 _"Don't mention it, really,"_ Jane laughed. _"I'm always here to help."_

"Would it be possible to move in within the next couple days?"

 _"Uhm, yeah. . .I don't see why not. Just let me get everything organized and it should be ready by the time you get here."_

"Thank you so much, Jane," Kendall expressed. "I'm sorry for the short notice, but. . ."

 _"Really, it's no big deal,"_ Jane responded. _"I'm happy to finally meet you in person."_

"Me, too."

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Kendall had a certain way of perceiving things. She liked to believe — wholeheartedly — that the good things in peoples' lives were like. . . _breaks_ from reality. The little rest stops from the harshness of the world. But when the bad came back, it was like being hit by a freight train. It would come unexpectedly and in a very violent manner. For Kendall, she'd spent a good number of years living in Queens, having a nice job as a librarian. While Kathie was in no way the best roommate, it was nice to at least have a _decent_ apartment. The freight train that was reality seemed to be stalling until just the right moment.

It was to be expected, though, those little moments of facing reality. People couldn't keep protecting themselves from it forever. What's the point of that, right? Is anyone _really_ living if they can't face reality?

With a sigh, Kendall ran a hand through her hair. Her fingers tangled in the curls, tugging slightly at them. That was one of many problems that came with having a head of curly hair — it tangled so easily. That was something Kendall couldn't really stand, but it was something she couldn't exactly change.

"What am I doing?" she whispered, feeling a heaviness fall on her chest. "What the _hell_ am I doing?"

That was a very big question for her.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

Mateo and Lili Salazar hadn't heard from their eldest daughter in years. In their defense, they believed it was in their best interest to cut off all ties to her. After what she'd done to Cristian, it only seemed necessary that she be. . .cast out. The Salazar family couldn't bear the thought of their daughter being one of _them_ , a _mutant_. It was very unfortunate. _Very_ unfortunate.

For Lili, realizing that her eldest daughter was a mutant broke her heart severely. Kendall was such a good girl, and the manifestation of her powers tainted her in her mother's eyes. Lili had hopes for her eldest child, dreams and ambitions that were tossed aside when the telekinesis appeared. When Cristian had been killed like an animal sent to slaughter. It was horrific, having to see such a bloody sight.

Mateo's reaction to his daughter's mutation was a bit different. Lili's reaction was more of an emotional turmoil, Mateo's was a more. . . _physical_ turmoil. He resorted to drinking, heavily. Disowning his only daughter was something he could do easily. He didn't care if she was his child — he didn't care one bit. In Mateo's eyes, Kendall was a freak, someone unworthy of his time. He'd always had negative emotions towards mutants, seeing them as degenerates. So Kendall's mutation was something he couldn't quite comprehend. How could _his_ child be one of _them_?

Needless to say, the day Kendall's telekinesis manifested, no one felt safe around her. But none of what the Salazars were experiencing even _amounted_ for what Kendall herself was feeling. The absolute fear that was coursing through her body was indescribable, sadly she was never given the opportunity to express that to her family. Not only were they grieving the loss of Cristian, but also the loss of Kendall's supposed _humanity_.

Mateo and Lili were saddened at the thought of, essentially, abandoning their daughter. They loved her greatly, they wanted only what was best for her. The only problem was her mutation. Mateo wholeheartedly resented the mutant population, seeing them as nothing more than abominations. Lili couldn't emotionally handle the idea of her only daughter being one of them. Kendall had so much promise, so much potential. It was almost like her life had been thrown away. For Mateo and Lili, Cristian's death was the cause of great mourning, but, in a way, it felt overshadowed by their child. Kendall killed him, at only _thirteen_. How could anyone comprehend that? How could anyone come to terms with that?

 **-0-0-0-0-**

"Wait. . .you're _leaving_?" Janelle exclaimed.

"I have to," Kendall sighed.

After what happened at her apartment building, the young mutant called Janelle in hopes of having a place to rest until she chose a day to move. Needless to say, Kendall's friend was a bit surprised. She hadn't expected to hear that announcement so suddenly. Janelle felt her mind spinning with what she'd been told.

"But. . .what about Rebekah?" Janelle sputtered. "What about Hanna?"

Kendall couldn't help but grimace a little. Hanna Macintosh has owned the library for a number of years, and is loved and admired a boss by a lot of her employees.* So having to quit on such short notice, with Rebekah out for surgery and Janelle being the only one available to take the hours, it would put a lot of unnecessary stress on _every_ one. But Kendall knew what was good for _her_. She made a mistake by attacking Kathie and demolishing the apartment. It may very well be a _cowardly_ way of handling it, but Kendall couldn't risk her safety.

"I know it's a bitchy thing to do," Kendall responded, "but I can't stay here anymore."

"Are you going to tell me _why_?" Janelle snapped.

"I don't know _how_."

"It shouldn't be that difficult."

"Well it _is_ that difficult," Kendall cried. She cut herself off, taking a deep breath and hoping to calm herself down. "Look, Janelle, I know what I'm doing is going to put everyone in a bad spot. I get it. But I have to go. I called Jane already, she's fine with it. I'll take some time to get all my things in order and then I'll go."

Rubbing her hands over her face, Janelle let out a defeated sigh. She knew that Kendall kept a lot of things to herself. She was an _extremely_ private person, there was no way of changing it. But it was still frustrating that Kendall wouldn't trust her enough to say _why_.

"Fine," she muttered. "If that's what you want, there's no way I'll be able to change your mind."

"Look, I'm really sorry," Kendall said. "I'll be sure to come by for the wedding. Is that okay?"

Janelle only nodded.

"I'm really sorry, Jan."

"It's not your fault. Life happens."

* * *

 **(A/N):**

 **First off, sorry for the wait on this chapter.* I've been a bit distracted lately, that's the main reason why this was put off for as long as it has been. Hopefully you guys can overlook that, though. So, if you've got any constructive criticism, don't hesitate to let me know, okay? I'd appreciate it greatly.**

 **Nothing in the MCU belongs to me. All I own are my OCs, my subplots, and the antidepressants I take. If you've got ideas for OCs or subplots, be sure to let me know. I'd love to know what kinds of ideas you guys have for this story.**

 **If you've got any random facts, be sure to leave them in the review section. It can be on something you've learned recently or something you've known about for a while!**

 **Thanks a bunch, guys.**

 **Georgia Dominguez**


End file.
